


Written in the stars

by Gwenfanatic



Category: Shefani
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: She is a writer he is shooting for a comeback. They have both been burned. Will they be able to overcome insecurities and obstacles life has placed for them to enjoy their new found romance.





	1. Worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

Two weeks ago Gwen had been approached by a representative of a country artist. The artist was trying to make a come back and wasn't to comfortable writing his own songs. They asked her to meet with him for a few sessions and see what they could come up with. So here she is on her way to the studio to meet him. Gwen had written numerous hits in so many genres of music but her typical lane was pop, so working with a country artist was always a challenge, but a challenge she enjoyed. Since she could remember her dream had been to become a singer-songwriter and for a little while she thought she was going to accomplish her dream. However her dreams were crushed early on by the one person she thought she could trust. She had been with her boyfriend for two years and they recorded some demos that she had written, but when they turned them into a few labels here in LA, they were turned down. Tony blamed her. He said that if she could have actually carried a tune they might have made it. So one day he decided to try to start a career and life with out her. Gwen gave up singing then and focused all her energy on writing. She worked so hard because she was determined to show Tony he had made a mistake leaving her. 

She did just that. After writing hit upon hit upon hit, he came crawling back. He didn't come back because he loved her or missed her. He came back wanting to try again but she knew better, he only wanted her fame. He was hoping her fame could help his own career. He damaged her so much so that she convinced herself that she is unlovable. The dream of having a love like her parents quickly fading away. 

She pulls into the parking lot in her white Jeep, gets out, and heads inside. Seeing her walk across the parking lot in her vans sneakers and white checkered hoodie, you would think she is the coolest person around. Most of the time in LA that look was paired up with a stuck up personality, but not Gwen. She has a presence that will calm any nerves, that's part of the reason she had so many hit songs. The artists are so comfortable with her that they let their walls down and that makes room for them to come up with some amazing songs. When she enters, she is in a small lobby with a front desk and a receptionist. 

"Hey Stacie! What studio are we in today?" Gwen asked the perky blonde with the pixie cut running the front desk

"Studio 205. Get up there and write some more hit songs for us. These people suck!." She says referring to the artist on the radio. "oh and Gwen you are really lucky this time. Sexy." She says raising her eyebrows

Gwen chuckles and rollers her eyes. She gets in just as the elevator doors start closing. She takes the ride to the second floor and heads for the correct studio.

"205. Studio 205. He is a country artist. This should be an interesting session." Gwen tells herself

Gwen makes it to the door of the studio and she can hear a guitar playing on the other side. She stands there and listens for a few minutes before finally knocking on the door and walking in. As soon as she walks in the man put his guitar down and stands to introduce himself. The first thing she notices is his sear size. He has to be at least a foot taller than she is. The next thing she notices is his hair. It's a bit wild but the curls in it make her want to run her fingers through it. She is taken aback by the thoughts rushing through her head and stops them immediately. Next she notices his shy smile as he reaches his hand out to shake hers. 

"Blake. I'm Blake Shelton."

"Hi Blake. It's nice to meet you. I'm Gwen." 

"Nice to meet ya ma'am."  
...........................................................  
Blake was excited as he pulled into the parking lot of the recording studio. He is finally getting to back into what he loves! That's not saying he didn't love the life he had without music. He just couldn't stay away forever. The music was to ingrained into who he is. It was part of his very being. Once he finds out what studio they would be working in,  he began tuning his guitar. He looks at his watch and notices he is about 20 minutes early. So he still has time to kill before she got here. Blake wasn't entirely sold on this whole hiring a writer idea. Yeah she had tons of hit songs out there, but where any of them country? Nope. He had really been hoping they had gotten Shane McAnally or even Lori McKenna, but he promised the label he would give her a fair shot. Who knows maybe they could write a massive hit together. 

He was playing this melody, one that kept on popping into his, on his guitar when he heard the knock on the door and she walked in. He practically dropped his guitar the minuet he laid eyes on her. In walk the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Her hair was a perfect blonde that hung down to her shoulders. She was tiny compared to him and he felt some innate need to protect her. He next notices her eye. The big brown orbs have the perfect mix of browns. When she smiles at him however he notices that he smile doesn't reach her eyes. He wants to know why so he can fix it for her. Then again he doesn't because he knows that if he did no man would be able to resist her. He snaps back to reality as he realizes he is staring. He offers for her to sit down and get comfortable. She roots through her bag until she pulls out a brand new note book, that was a fitting blue, and a pen. 

"Ok Blake. They tell me you were pretty big at one point in your career. What made you leave? And what's brought you back now?" Gwen asks getting right to work

He admires her drive maybe she will be the perfect match for him.

"Well I had some personal responsibilities come up that required my immediate attention back then. Now I just miss music. I want that life back. I want to be where I feel like I fit in."

"Any ideas what type of album you want to make?"

"I want it to be a fun one. Up beat and happy, there is plenty of time to be serious now a days. I want to give people the permission to let that go for two minutes and be happy."

"Wow that's....that's so rad. Are you from Nashville?"

"Nah. I'm from a tiny town in Oklahoma called Tishomingo. I moved to Nashville when I was 18 and moved back to Oklahoma after I made it. I have a big ranch there now." 

"Ranch? So that like makes you a real cowboy doesn't it?"

Blake just chuckles at her excitement and used of the word cowboy. 

"I don't know, I guess it kinda does."

"That's like even more rad! What's your favorite thing to do on the ranch?"

"I really enjoy going out on the lake in my boat. Ya know normal stuff....drinking by a campfire, hunting, and I do enjoy cooking on the grill."

"Wow! You must have a ton of land! How big is it?" 

"Well I have two properties but they are both pretty big. What about you now? What do you like to do?"

"Me? Wait a minuet this isn't about me. It's about you."

"If we are going to be writing songs together and trying to write hit, I think we should get to know each other. There maybe a subject that we both like to tackle but if I can't get to know you to how are we suppose to know that?"

"Ok good point. Well let's see....I love animals, especially birds they are my favorite. I love dogs and horses too."

"Every been horseback riding?"

"No but I have always wanted to."

"Well how about this if we can get one number one hit off this album I'll take you to my ranch and we will go riding."

"Really? We can go horseback riding on your ranch?"

"Absolutely! Now what else?"

"Well family is very important to me, I love going to the beach, and music. Any kind of music."

"Any? I bet you can't name a country song outside of the ones you wrote and I sure doubt you have ever been to a country music concert."

"Well your wrong. My first concert was a country concert, I'll have you know. My parents took me to see Emmy Lou Harris."

Blake laughs at first, surprised she even knows that name. However he realizes she isn't laughing. She is serious.

"Your serious!" 

"Of course I'm serious. I would never lie. I hate liars. They ruin things for good people." 

"Wow. I never would have guessed that."

"Yep it's what started my interest in music. My focus is on the story or meaning behind the lyrics. People take to songs that mean something and that they can relate to." 

They sit and talk for what seems like minutes to them wrapped up in only each other. Blake making Gwen laugh and his smile becoming bigger every time she does. Soon a comfortable silence falls between them. Both would be content to stay there for a while but Gwen suddenly realizes that they had been talking for three hours.

"Holy cow! It seven! I guess we need to hurry up and get out of here neither of us have had dinner."

"Wow really! Well we could always grab a bite to eat together? If your not busy and if you even want to. Totally up to you."

"Cowboy ofcourse I would love to grab a bite to eat with you!" Gwen smiles.  
                                                                                          .................................................  
They enter a small quaint Italian styled restaurant with a dance floor and everything. Blake instantly likes the atmosphere, homey but with a zest of fun. The waiter took them to a booth and Gwen slid in while Blake took a chair across from her.

"This place is pretty cool." Blake says looking around 

"Yeah one of my good friends showed me one day. I had been complaining about the paparazzi and not being able to go anywhere with the artists I work with. She told me about this place."

"It's definitely a great place!"

The waitress comes to their table to take their order. They talk for about thirty minutes before Gwen suddenly releases a shrill sound scaring Blake. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asks worry etched all over his face 

"This is my song! I wrote it for a band! They are amazing and it's my favorite song I have written! Come on let's dance!" She says as she begins to get up, pulling them onto the dance floor.

Blake protests all the way to the dance floor but watching her let go and dance he decides to fake it so she can have her fun. 

"Hey baby Hey baby Hey!" Gwen sings at the top of her lungs

"Hey your really good!" Blake yells over the music as they continue to dance 

"Thanks it was so fun to write!"

"I meant your singing."

Gwen stops dead in her tracts. No one had ever told her that outside of her family and voice coach. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. All the memories of how Tony had told her she sucked and he could do better came flooding back. In that moment she is so in her head she doesn't even realize that the song had ended and a new one came on. She is suddenly brought her back to the present as he wraps an arm around her waist and brings her to his chest. The music played and she brought her hands around his neck. The atmosphere around them had changed. Blake had to fight to keep from falling apart when she did. He felt the need to protect her from everything that had ever caused her pain. He kept his hands at a respectful place on her back and her head had fell to his chest. He didn't know what was happening or why it felt like things were changing between them. It's not until the next song comes to an end that Blake pulls back and grabs the bottom of her chin pulling it up to look in her eye. He wants to say something. He wants to make all the pain she is clearly holding in go away. He doesn't want to let her go. What he doesn't know is how just by holding her he is erasing the pain and that she doesn't want him to let her go. Before either know what is going on they begin leaning forward, their lips getting closer and closer together until they both jump at the sound of Blake's phone ringing in his pocket. He reluctantly pulls back to look at his phone.


	2. Thanksgiving

Blake walks off the plane, more than ready to get to his little girl. This is the longest he had been away from her since his wife died. As soon as his feet hit the tarmac he hears "daddy!" and looks up to see this beautiful little girl running to him. He drops what bags he was carrying and bends down to catch her as she jumps into his arms. The feeling of holding her is something he missed more than he knew. 

"I missed you daddy! I missed you a whole lot!"

"Oh yeah? How much is a whole lot?"

"Like this much!" Lilly said as she stretched her arms as far as they would go

"You missed me that much?" Blake asked acting surprised while Lilly just smiles and shakes her head yes. "Well you know what?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Daddy missed you even more than that. I love you so much Lilly, I hope you know that!"

"I love you too daddy! Can you never go away again like that? I cried a lot and grandma cried."

"Princess I wish I could say yes but remember we talked about this. Daddy is going to have to go away for work sometimes now, but that doesn't mean I don't love you or love spending time with you."

"I know I just want you to stay with me forever."

"I know princess, but hey! Guess what? Next week when I go away again, you get to come with me! Does that sound like fun?"

"I get to go with you on your trip?!"

"Absolutely princess! You get to go to California for a whole week!"

"I'm so excited daddy!"

"I'm glad. Now how about we go home and get some hot chocolate while we watch your favorite movie?"

"Sound of music?"

"Of course princess."  
.......................................  
Lilly was clinging to Blake all night. Anywhere he went she had to go. Blake knew this would be hard on her at first but he didn't realize it was going to be this hard. That night Blake lay in bed with Lilly curled up into him. She had cried when he tried to put her to sleep in her bed. He hadn't seen her in a week and seeing her cry was breaking his heart so he gave in. He knew he was asking for trouble and in the morning he was gonna get it from his mom but he couldn't help it. She didn't have a mom and here he is leaving her for days at a time. If he could spoil her a little bit while he had her you bet he was going to. Blake's mind wondered back to worrying whether or not he had made the right decision in coming back to singing. Was it worth him living his dream if it meant his little girl suffered? This lead his mind to Gwen and the moment they almost shared before he left. She was so beautiful! He had never seen a woman so beautiful and that day they spent together, Wow. He doesn't remember a time where he actually let go and was himself with anyone else like he did with her. He doesn't know what it is about her but he just felt comfortable with her, like he could tell her all of his secretes and know with confidence she wouldn't share them. He had wanted to break his phone that day. He wanted to stay in the moment with her. He wanted to feel her lips on his but there is one girl that will always come first to him, his daughter. His mom had called and he knew it was his little girl, so reluctantly he had pulled away and excused himself outside to call her. Lilly had been crying and Dot couldn't get her to stop this time. She had needed to hear her daddy's voice. When he got to the car he sang her their song until she fell asleep.   
                                                                 .................................................................  
The next day Blake wakes to an excited 4 year old.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's thanksgiving! That means we get to go to grandmas and eat turkey!"

Blake chuckles "Yeah it does princess." 

"Well let's go!" Lilly says enthusiastically 

"Princess it to early grandma is still sleeping and the turkey isn't ready to eat yet." He can see her face drop and the tears fill her eyes. "Hey Lilly come here." He reaches for her and pulls her to his chest cradling her. "How about we go get some breakfast and watch some Mickey Mouse till it's time to go?" 

"Waffle sandwiches?" She asks 

"With peanut butter?" 

"Yes please daddy." He smiles and gets up and out of bed but notices she isn't following him. He reaches out for her and she moves to within his reach. He picks her up and they head downstairs.  
                                                                 ...........................................................  
Later that evening Blake watches his little girl interacting with their family and he couldn't help but smiling. Seeing that she had so many people that loved her filled his heart. She didn't have a mother so it was important to him that she be surrounded with family to make sure she felt loved the way every little girl should. He let his mind wonder to Gwen and how Lilly would get along with her. The thought of Lilly having a mother figure was something he loved and the thought of that being Gwen made him even happier. His thoughts are interrupted though.

"Blake are you ok? Your very quiet." Dot asks where only he can hear her

"Yeah I'm just thinking mom."

"About?"

"You know how I'm working with a writer for this album?"

"Yeah?"

"Well She is pretty amazing mom. I mean we just met and yet it's like I've known her forever. I just know I can trust her and I can't get her out of my head."

"I knew this was gonna happen one day. Can I ask one thing of you son?"

"Of course mom!"

"Be cautious son. I'm not saying run the other way because I want nothing more than for you to find someone who is going to make you happy but you have Lilly to remember. It's not just your heart you have to protect here."

"Yeah that's what worries me."

"With that being said son you have to open your heart at some point. I know you and you weren't built to be a solo man. You have such a huge heart and you need to share that with someone. Just be cautious while you proceed. She must be pretty special to have caught your attention so fast."

"She really seems like it. I want to get to know her. I want to know everything there is to know about her." 

"Just be careful."

"I will be. I promise mom."   
                                            ..........................................................................................................  
Gwen was sitting on her parents back porch with her phone. Most of the family was watching the football game while the turkey finished cooking but she couldn't quiet her mind enough to really enjoy it. She had decided to watch some videos of the one thing on her mind......Blake. She watches the video from three years ago and she looks in his eyes and can see the clouds. She doesn't know what made him leave music but clearly he hadn't been happy for a while. The idea of clouds ruining those clear blue eye of his makes her hurt. 

Do you break things when you get mad?  
Eat a box of chocolates 'cause your feeling bad?  
Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?  
Call up momma when all else fails?

Who are you when I'm not around?   
When the door is locked and the shades are down?  
Do you listen to your music quietly?  
And when it feels just right are you thinking of me?

"I think about you a lot actually." Gwen says out loud to herself 

"Is that or should I say he what has you so lost in your own world?" Jill asks

Gwen jumps and puts a hand on her chest, looking to the source of the voice. Her baby sister stands there looking at her with her lips pressed together in a sad smile and worry filling her eyes. 

"He is the country singer I'm writing for." Gwen says smiling at her sister 

"And?"

"Jill... it's not like that. We have only met once. I just can't stop thinking about him. Something happens and my brain says remember the story Blake told you about that....and then it says remember the look in his eyes or the way he seemed to genuinely want to know you?... I didn't and don't mean to be stuck in my head but I just can't get him out."

"Call him." She smiles. "It might help you pull yourself together before mom notices." 

"We didn't exchange numbers, I mean we only met once. Am I really being that obvious?"

"Yeah your not hiding it all that well. What kind of music does he sing it didn't sound like your normal type of music?"

"He is country but Jill you should see him. He has the ruggedly handsome roll down to a T. Then you see his eyes and it's like your falling into this ice blue pool of water." Gwen says picturing looking up at him during the dance they shared 

"Holy cow you are already falling hard but he isn't exactly your type is he?"

"Well I know he is country and that's so different for me but we share so many common interests. We both love the 80s love songs and vintage movies. I'm scared though Jill. If we tried and he realizes how awful I am, I don't think I have any heart left to be broken. I would be finished."

"Gwen Renee Stefani! You know better than that! Tony is an ass, that's not your fault. He had a gem and rather than realize it, he threw the gem away. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done any different. You can't let the pain he left you with keep you from looking for happiness. Don't let him have that power over you!"

"I don't know Jill."

"I'm not saying jump all in right away but he caught your eye that has to stand for something. Just be cautious and guard your heart."

"Yeah I've never met anyone that stuck in my head like this. I want to be around him and we just met like I sound crazy!"

"Not crazy just smitten. It's ok to love after heartbreak Gwen and if anyone deserves it you do." Jill says watching the tears well up in Gwen's eyes makes her own fill as she gives her sister a hug. 

Once Jill is inside Gwen takes a second to reflect and looks back to the man on her phone screen. Could she have found someone special? Could she ever trust enough to give him what's left of her heart? Gosh she hopes so! She gathers her notes and heads inside just as her mom declares the turkey done and the family sits to enjoy thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if you guys even like it but it’s written so I figured I would share it. Hope someone out there enjoys it.


End file.
